Bots
Bots are the general name of any robot that isn't a P.A.W. Unit or Siege Unit. Bots are different from the aforementioned units in that they lack independent thought and usually never have an animal be used as the base, being entirely robotic. However, there may be exceptions. In these cases, the animals are used merely as power sources and are hooked to their bots as life support. These are known as Borgs. Many Bots can be utilized as Buddy units for Blackhat Class units. Bots work exactly like real world drones, but the name Bot was chosen for them specifically to avoid confusion with the Drone Class. Usage Each faction utilizes Bots for various tasks. Generally they are used with militaristic intent, but they can also serve as home defense, workforce assistance, or even as toys for children who wish to get into robotics. In addition, all Blackhat Class P.A.W. units are assigned a Bot of their choice, called a Buddy unit, regardless of their faction's favorability towards Bots. B.A.R.K. BARK generally tries to avoid the use of Bots. The reasoning for this is they are too proud of their creations to let them be overshadowed by Bots, as well as the more malicious reason of seeing animals as expendable weapons. For this reason, Droids are the only Bot type that BARK uses en masse. They are treated as P.A.W. units. They are primarily used as base defense, troops, or physical labor. C.L.A.W. CLAW has a much smaller amount of Bot usage. This is not because they do not like using Bots, but rather they lack the resources to acquire a significant amount of them. As a result, the few Bots in CLAW's arsenal are typically cheaper or smaller Bots such as Brothers. Their usage is much more limited, and they mostly serve as base defense and sent out to wars as a last resort. N.E.W.T. Neutral units are much more favorable towards Bots than any other faction. They use mass produced models that can be bought online or are salvaged, giving some of them a more abandoned look. It is not uncommon for Newts to steal bots from other factions. They are used to serve as enemies in Chokepoints and are much more common and aggressive. They reside in abandoned buildings or bases, and roam freely outside as well. Bot Types Droid Droids are robots that greatly resemble P.A.W. units, often looking like cats or dogs depending on the faction with Neutral Droids looking much more like actual robots than animals. They can use any weapon with Retractable weapons such as the GAU-24 or Longshot Cannon being used extensively. Brother Brothers are modified quadrotor drones equipped with machine guns. They get their name from the term "big brother" which is an omnipresent entity always watching over someone somehow. They are mainly used to guard areas or spy on units when a Drone Class unit isn't available. Sentinel Sentinels are simple laser or machine gun turrets. They are used primarily as base defense albeit deployable variants exist. Sentinels have no defense and can be easily used against one in several ways; Blackhat Class units can hack Sentinels to control them remotely, Muscle Class units can rip the turret off of their base and use them as heavy mobile weaponry, and Generator Class can use their EMP/HEL/ICE ability to disable the Sentinels with relative ease. Gunther Gunthers are similar to Sentinels but the key difference is they are mobile and may act independently. Gunthers may utilize robotic legs, treads, or wheels to move and are always ground-based. They can be fitted with machine guns, lasers, or miniature missile pods. They can also be equipped with retractable arms so they can serve as cargo transporters. Swarm Swarm (plural) are quadrupedal Bots that serve as reconnaissance and cargo transport. They typically resemble headless horses or spiders depending on the location they're guarding. They are usually armed with machine guns of varying calibers with some also being equipped with missile launchers or bayonets for "Zerg Rush" attacks.Category:P.A.W. Lexicon